whos next?
by The Dark Sidex
Summary: Its the best party ever and now its time to start the games! when the truth comes out and you see what everybody is really like ... when they are not acting like good little boys and girls.
1. Lets start the games

The house was big, bigger than most houses in mystic falls. The house had six bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and one big kitchen and living room. "Why do we have to leave her?" Kol asked as a evil smile across his face. "I could have a lot of fun in six's rooms doing -" he said as Klaus slapped the bag of his head before he could even finish what he was going to say. Elijah walked over to big white front door, as he pulled the gold door handle. The door opened wide, as Elijah walked in with Klaus, Kol and Rebekah followed slowly behind.

"The house is so big, that I could get lost inside." Kol joked. "Maybe that would be good, if we couldn't fine you for a couple of days." Klaus said as he started to laugh at his little brother. "You know its my birthday in 2 DAYS and, I want to do something fun! " Kol shouted as he walked up the stairs to find his new bedroom. "Maybe you should be happy, that the Bennett witch, helped you come alive again!" she shouted at her annoying brother, as she started to look for her room.

"Kol wants a birthday party, and knowing him he would want loots of girls to come." Klaus said, as he said on a chair next to the kitchen table. "Maybe we should bring some friends that we already know, so it doesn't get to messy." Elijah said, as he trying his hardest not to laugh. He hated the fact that he was the older brother; he could be fun and have a laugh because he was the one, who had to look at for his brothers and sister and keep them safe.

"Maybe you right." Klaus said as he started to smile and walked out of the kitchen. The older brother sat down and watched Klaus from the other side of the room ,he was standing next to the stairs calling somebody. But who? Elijah started to hear what his brother was saying, but he didn't know who it could be. Klaus told somebody about the party and to come with their friends. He just hoped it wasn't a human.

Rebekah runs down the stairs as fast as she could. "How did all my dreses, shoes and makeup get here?" she asked as she turned around to look at her big brother, "I told my last couple of hybrids, to bring are things today… they must have finished early." Klaus said almost looking to proud of himself. The door started to knock, but nobody knew he it was but Klaus. Kol ran over to the front door and opened it to see who it was.

Kol couldn't help but smile when he saw Elena holding to big bottles of Vodka , Bonnie with a birthday cake, Caroline holding a bottle of hennessy , Stefan had in his hand's 2 big box's of beers, it looked like there was 40 beers he came with and Damon with a bag of party hats, handcuffs and blindfold. They all walked into the big house making Kol one happy guy, but his smile came of his face when he saw that Jeremy came to the house late and with nothing in his hands. "Where's my gift?"Kol asked trying not sounding rude as he spoke. "I am here, you should just be happy with that." Jeremy said as he sat beside Bonnie in the kitchen.

"Well thank you guy for coming with something, to make this birthday the best." Kol said he just couldn't help but smile, it was like a little boy in a candy shop. The music was loud and everybody was having fun. Elena and her friends wasn't really Kols friend but, they haven't been going to any parties lately and Caroline wasn't planning anything fun, so they came even doe, they believed that the party wouldn't suck.

Elena was on dancing and Stefan and Damon couldn't keep their eyes away, as she moved her hips slowly making the guys, believe that really was the only in the world. Her long brown moved with body it almost looked as if Elena was video girl. Caroline was drinking some Vodka, as Klaus was trying to talk to her, like always. "You look amazing." Klaus but Caroline was upset with Klaus, she really didn't want to speak to him but it just came out. "How could you make Tyler leave!" she shouted. Klaus rolled his eyes and just left her to cry about Tyler.

Bonnie was flirty with Jeremy, trying to see if it would make Kol upset, but it seemed the more flirt with Jeremy. the more it was like a TV show to Kol, he couldn't help but watch as touched Jeremy's leg up and down, as she whispered in his ears. "I know you want me…" she whispered and said the world want so slowly that it almost sounded sexy, she knew Kol could hear what she was saying to Jeremy. it was almost like she wasn't even speaking to Jeremy , she didn't even look at Jeremy at all when she was flirting , she just had her eyes on Kol and as Kol had his eyes on her.

"Do you see what, I see?" Damon asked his little brother as he pointed and Bonnie, biting her lips as she flirted. "Is she flirty with Kol or Jeremy?" Stefan asked, as he started to look confused. "Both, I think somebody is getting lucky today." Damon said as he started to laugh. As he walked away from his brother and over to Elena, the girl dancing in the middle of the room. He was whispering something to her, whatever he said nobody heard but her and that's when Stefan saw his girlfriend flirting back with Damon, he didn't care. Stefan was tired of being the good little brother, that doesn't have fun. Elena could flirt and do whatever she wanted but so could he.

"why don't we make this party a little more fun!" Kol shouts as he stands on the kitchen table. He still hasn't taken his eyes away from Bennie's yet and she hasn't taken her of him. Jeremy started to notice what bonnie was doing and pushed her away from him. "Why are you acting like a little slut?" he whispered into her ear. "Jeremy, I am just having a laugh, maybe you should try it." She said. Bonnie didn't move her head a little; she didn't even look at Jeremy, as she spoke.

"What do you want to do? To make this fun." Rebekah asked. People could almost see her evil smile across her face, before you knew it kol and Klaus had a evil smile to match Rebekah's smile. "Damon do you still have the handcuffs and blindfold?" Rebekah asked as she turned around slowly to face Damon and Elena in the middle of the room. "We are going to play a little game, each one of us get's picket to be handcuffed and blindfolded in that room." Rebekah pointed before she started to talk again. "anyone who is on the other side, well be picket to go inside the room and be told what to do to the person for 10 minutes whoever has the handcuffs and blindfolded in the room or we asks you a question and you answer it, you get to pick out of the 2 and the person who is blindfolded comes back into the room and tells , us who they believe it was and if they are wrong they have to go back and hope they get the next person right." she said as Kol started to get happy and jump up and down the game sounded sexual and he like that.

"Can I go first?" everybody looked for where the voice came from. "I said it.!" He shouted and that's when everybody at the house looked at Jeremy. "Fine If you must" Kol said. As Rebekah takes Jeremy into the next room and started to handcuff him onto the big pink bed. "Who's room is this?" he asked but she didn't speak she just put the blindfold on him after she the handcuffs and left. She came out of the room smiling and happy. "So birthday boy, you can go first and asks anybody in this room to do anything to Jeremy." Kol started to smile. "Damon, I want you to go in the room and start making out with him." Everybody started to laugh, at what Damon had to do but him. "And what is truth? " Damon asked. "Would you really want to be the first person to the truth?" Stefan asked as he started to laugh.

"Fine ill do it." Damon said as he slowly walked into the room. He walked over to Jeremy and sat on the beside him, he put his smooth lips close to Jeremy's body and pulled away, he couldn't do it or could he? He asked himself. He finely put his lips on to Jeremy's and started to kiss him, at first Damon was kissing him very slowly and soft, but Damon was never a bad kiss and never could be. Damon started to kiss him harder and harder and Jeremy started to kiss back, it was almost if they liked it. Finely the 10 minutes was over and Damon walked out of the room without looking at anybody.

Jeremy walked back into the room with Rebekah walking slowly behind him. "So who did you think it was? They asked all smiling. "Bonnie you are the best kisser ever, who could I not know it was you." Everybody started to light at the fact that he liked the kiss and top of that he even believed that it was Bonnie. "You can answer a question Jeremy or try another person in the room?" Rebekah asked as she tried to hide her smile. "I well answer a question." Jeremy said as he sat back down. "Do you like boys?" Kol said almost laughing his head off. "No!" Jeremy shouted. "Oh because you liked when Damon was given some kissing time." Kol and Bonnie started to laugh even more, as Jeremy was shocked that Bonnie, his sister and friends would let Damon kiss him.

"Anyway next person." Rebekah said as she whipped her tears of joy. "Why not you sister." Kol said smile as she smiled back at him. "Fine by me." She walked into the room with Kol behind her, this time when he came out he looked right at the person he wanted and he slowly got up and whispered something into his ear, nobody know what he had said but Stefan. He walked into the room and pulled her top away, so it was just on head … he started to kiss her neck and started to go down to her boobs, as he started to suck them, making her scream out. "Oh god , do it again." Everybody on the other side of the room had big old smiles on the face but Elena.

Stefan walked back into the room smiling and quickly sat down. A Seconds later Rebekah came out trying to hide the smile on her face. "Who do you think it was sister?" she couldn't help but smile as she looked over at her brother. "I know them lips from anywhere, it was Stefan." she turned to face him and gave him a wink as he started to smile and Elena rolled her eyes. "You were right."

"Who's next?" Kol asked. But the door started to knock and nobody knew who it was. So kol quickly ran to the door and opened it. "Happy birthday sweetheart." It was Katherine with her long brown hair tied up and nice fitted black dress and red lipstick that matched her shoes. "Have you started the party without me?" she started to smile, when she saw Elijah sitting across the other side of the room. "Come in Katherine don't you look nice" he said as she walked past, he couldn't help but look at her ass. "Happy birthday." He didn't know the young lady who was behind him, who had wished him a happy birthday, but he could be rude she looked like a model. "Oh she my gift for kol, her name is Amelia she's my friend." Katherine said as she sat across Elijah. "Oh come in Amelia " Kol said as he followed her back to the group of people.

"Can we play now?" Bonnie asked as she could see the Kol was more into Amelia then her. He told Katherine and her friend Amelia the game and how to play and that's when Katherine started to smile, it was evil but even more than kol's evils smile. "I like the game but how do you know, if anybody cheating if you can't see?"

Everybody looked at Katherine and she couldn't help but feel the power. "I see I'm the only smart one here, the door has to stay open for us to see." She starts to laugh. "So who's next?" Kol as he looks at Bonnie, everybody sees where his eyes are looking but nobody says anything. "Why doesn't the Bennett witch be next?" Katherine say's as everybody looked over to bonnie.


	2. Do you really know me?

chapter 2

Everybody was looking at Bonnie, waiting for her to say no and be all boring like she is most of the time. But everybody was wrong Bonnie got off the ground and started to smile, everybody looked a little shocked at bonnie but still waited for her to still break the hopes and say she's not playing. "Well this should be fun." She said as she started to wall into the bedroom with Katherine following behind her.

Katherine finely came out of the room and sat back down with the rest of the people playing the game. "So who next." Stefan said as he started to smile and look at Klaus. "Klaus, you have to go into the room and kiss her chest and all over her body, tell she pushes you away or you could do a truth?" Klaus knew, had to dear after all, Damon made out with Elena's brother. What was much worse than his? "Fine, I well do it." Klaus got up and walked into the room where Bonnie was. They was all waiting for Klaus to come out of the room and back to sit with them for 20 minuets, but Bonnie didn't seem to want Klaus to stop kissing her, it sounded like she was having fun, as everybody could hear her moans loudly. Everybody knew that Bonnie wasn't trying to be loud.

It was 22 minutes now and everybody was still waiting. "She's more fun, than I believed she would be" Katherine said, as she looked over at a annoyed Kol, Jeremy and Caroline. The sound of a happy Bonnie was gone and Klaus walked back into the room, where everybody was looking at him. "Take that smile of your face!" Katherine said as, she went to untie Bonnie. "Who do you think it is?" Elena said, as she started to smile. "Well I know , it was somebody … I wouldn't have done that with if I saw their face. They was a good kissed and was very good with their hands. So I'm going to guess and say it was Klaus." Everybody looked at her with shock, but Katherine. "You had 22 minutes of fun, sit down !" Katherine shouted as she sat beside her.

"Stefan it's you turn!" Damon shouted. Stefan didn't mind going into the room. He just hoped it wasn't a boy or Elena. Stefan wanted to have some dirty fun for once, he hated that he was boring and the older brother had a much more fun life than him. "Stefan is tied up." Kol said as he walked back into the room. "Well as you all know my brother doesn't have much fun, and its time he does. So Katherine, Caroline and Rebekah . I want you to kiss, suck and bite every part of my little brother's body." He said with a evil smile on his face, as he turned to look at a angry Elena.

The 3 girls walked into the bedroom and looked over Stefan body. Katherine started to smile; she knew what part of Stefan she wanted to be on. She quickly moved to the middle part of him, as Caroline wasn't sure what part of Stefan she wanted, as he was her friend, so she picked his face, neck and arms, SO Rebekah had his legs. Katherine started to kiss his chest, rapping her legs around him. Stefan knew it was Katherine, because he loved the way she touched him and the way it feels. Caroline was just doing little bites on his arms, she wasn't even sure if that was hot, but she knew by whatever Katherine was doing, it was making a happy Stefan. Rebekah, hated the fact that Stefan was loving Katherine's little kisses turning into little bites around his body. So she pulled his bottoms and boxers down and started to give him blowjob. "Katherine" he whispered. But Katherine put her finger across his, soft lips and started to go over to his neck and started to suck his neck.

Stefan didn't really seem to care about the blowjob, as much as he cared about Katherine's lips moving around his body. Caroline couldn't help but wonder, how comes Bonnie could be all sexy with Klaus but she couldn't even be sexy with Stefan. Rebekah removed her lips from Stefan and started to move over to , where Katherine was and started to kiss his chest. Katherine didn't like sharing, and she wouldn't share Stefan, so moved down to his body and kissed both sides of his lips and gave him a blowjob, she knew she could do better than Rebekah . "Katherine!" he scream, as she started to suck on him making him scream and call her name. Which made Rebekah stop kissing his chest and moved away from him?

Katherine was making him so happy, but he also she wanted to pick her up and pull her on top of him and making love to her right then and now, that he Brock the handcuffs. Damon quickly came in the room and told the girls to leave and took the blindfold of Stefan. "Little brother, you didn't even get to say stop." Damon said as he almost started to laugh, everybody was looking at him, with shock. "did you really have to break the handcuffs?" Elena asked as she started to roll, her big brown eyes. "Who did you think it was?" Elena asked. "erm I know it was more than one person, I know one was Katherine." He said as looked over to Katherine, she had a big smile on her face. "And one of the girls was scared. I would have said Bonnie but we all have seen her moves with Klaus. So I would say it was Katherine, Caroline and Elena." Everybody looked over at Rebekah and could only see angry.

"It was me not ELENA! It was me, Katherine and Caroline." Rebekah shouted. "How could you think, that I was as rubbish! That I could even be as rubbish as Rebekah was?" Elena asked but Stefan didn't answer. "So brother, you got it wrong so you have to answer a question." Damon said as he tried to think of something. "I have no question to asks, who has one for Stefan?" Damon asked, and that's when Elena said she had a question to ask. "At of the 3 girls, who was better?" she asked. "Well whoever was the one who started at the top of me and then ended up sucking me?" He Said. "Oh me, thank you Stefan, I haven't seen your big friend in a long time." Katherine said as she winked at him.

"so who's next?" Kol asked. "Why don't little Elena in bedroom." Klaus said. 5 minutes later Katherine came back into the room with the group of people. "Sorry it took me so long, I had to find some handcuffs." She Said as she looked at Stefan and started to laugh.


	3. games

chapter 3

Elena was tied to the bed, but all she wanted was to get Stefan back for his little dirty time with Katherine, Caroline and Rebekah."How could he do this to me?" she mumbled to herself. She could hear somebody came into the room, but she didn't know who it was at all. She could feel the bed move, as they sat beside and pulled her hair away from her face.

Their hands were cold and soft at the same time, as they moved across her face. They moved closer to her that, she could feel the lips touching her face. They slowly moved over to hers and started to kiss Elena. She really wanted to make Stefan hurt, so she kissed back. They moved on top of her body, that she could fell their body, but she still wasn't sure how it could be.

They started to pull Elena dress over her head. The dress wasn't very long anyway, so it was very easy to move out of the way. They started kiss her chest and Elena knew she couldn't move her hands, so she moved her legs around the person, so they couldn't move. Whoever the person was that was making Elena very happy was doing a very good job, as she started to fake scream, so it sounded like she was really enjoying herself, but deep down she wasn't.

They started to kiss her legs and started to move in between her legs and that's when Elena started to speak. "Stop!" the person moved away from Elena and walked out of the room and sat back down. By the time Elena couldn't opened her eyes all she saw was Stefan, he took her by her hands and took her out of the bedroom and back into the room with her friends. "So Elena who do you think it is?" Bonnie asked, she looked very happy, as Katherine was besides her rolling her brown eyes and Elena. "How could you tell them stop after 6 seconds, they didn't even get to show you a good time." Elena started to smile. "I'm not you Katherine!" Katherine got of the ground and now they were facing each other. "You're more like me than you think." Katherine whispered. "is this girl fight over?" Kol asked, as he took Elena to her away from Katherine, before she was killed.

"So who did you think it was?" Katherine said as she was standing in the middle of the group looking at Elena. "Well I wasn't share who it would be, but now I know." Everybody looked over at Elena. "Yes, I know it was you Katherine, only you would want more." Elena said as she winked at Katherine. "You're not that bad of a kisser, I can see what Stefan likes now." Katherine rolled her eyes and started to look over at the group. "Who's next?" Damon asked. "Why not me?" Katherine asked , as she looked over at Stefan and started to look at him right in his blue eyes. "fine." Katherine walked into the bedroom with Stefan following behind to handcuff and blindfold her.

Stefan walked back into the room and everybody looked over at Elijah and that's when he knew that he was going to end up doing something to Katherine. "Elijah I want you to eat Katherine out, tell she say to stop." I smile came across Elijah and that when everybody knew that, he finds Katherine sexual attractive. Everybody knows that Katherine is a very good looking woman, but Elijah never really showed anyway to Katherine tell today. He got out of the chair he was sitting and took his shirt of, to show his six pack to the group and walked into the bedroom where Katherine was.

He sat on top of her lightly and pulled her fitted dress over her head. Everybody moved closer to the door of the bedroom to see if Elijah had any skills. He pulled her legs away from each other, what put a smile on Katherine's face to know that she could be getting very lucky even doe she wasn't sure who it was. Elijah started to suck Katherine's clit; he was trying to be gentle but at the same time wanted to make her scream. He started to kiss her down blow almost like he was French kissing her. Katherine was moaning very loudly and Elijah started to suck even more tell Katherine screamed. "Stop!" Elijah put his top back on and walked into the room with group of people, as Kol took the handcuffs and blindfold away from Katherine and walked back into the room. "Well Katherine, who did you think it was?" Bonnie asked, it started to look like Bonnie wasn't the little sweet girl that did no wrong. "Your liking this game more than me!" Kol shouted. Everybody started to laugh because the birthday boy didn't really get the chance to be hot and have some dirty fun yet.

"It wasn't Damon, it wasn't Stefan and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a girl of kol." Katherine said, as she looked around the room. "It wasn't Jeremy, you're too scared of me and I'm not Damon. It wasn't Klaus we all saw what you can do with your lips, when you was doing Bonnie." She said and then when it all came to her, everybody gave her the one person, she didn't think she would have. "Wasn't you sexy?" she pointed at Elijah, as the eyes of the other people in the room followed her finger. "Maybe." Elijah said as he started to bite his lip. "I know it was you babe." Katherine said as she sat back down on the ground with the others.

"This game is annoying me, everybody is getting sexual turned on , but me!" Kol said. "maybe because nobody wants to do you" Jeremy mumbled to himself, but Kol heard him. "Then only thing that has happened to you is Damon kissing you! So fuck off and leave the party" Kol said as he got of the ground and started to walk over to Jeremy, but before he could get any closer to him.. Katherine was in the way. "I know you boys want to fight, but can we play a different game … like truth or dare?"

Everybody was happy with the idea of truth or dare. It was time to find the truth out about some of your friends and this was going to be a great way to find out. Katherine had the same old evil smile on her face, knowing that once again she is the smartest woman in the house. "Birthday boy, you can go first." Bonnie said, as she quickly gave him a wink, hoping that nobody saw. "Fine, Truth or dare Jeremy?" Jeremy knew if he said truth, he would sound weak and that everybody would laugh at him and he didn't want that, but if he picked dare he knew that Kol had one evil plan for him but what?

"Dare" Jeremy said. As a smile came across his face.


	4. To much truth

Chapter 4

"I dare you to call Tyler and tell him to come down for a kiss." Kol said, as he looked over to unhappy Caroline. She didn't want to hear his name again and everybody knew she didn't want him at the party, she didn't want to see Tyler again after their brake up. "Fine, I well do it." Jeremy took his iphone out of his pocket and started to call Tyler, it took Jeremy 2 minutes of calling, before Tyler answered it.

"Hey Jeremy, call me back latter. I'm busy right now." Tyler sounded annoyed. "Wait before you hang up, do you want to come down Kol birthday party for a little kiss." Before you knew Tyler hanged up the phone and everybody was laughing at him once again. "Done it, now truth or dare Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, as he turned to face Bonnie. "Well dare! Why would I pick truth?" she asked, as she started to look over to Kol and smile. "Well I forgot you're a bad girl now, I dare you to answer this question, and do you have feelings for Kol?"Everybody looked over to Bonnie for her answer, as her smile came of her face. "Jeremy them type of question shouldn't be answer from a game of truth or dare, somebody could get hurt." Bonnie said as looked at Jeremy. "You wouldn't tell before and now it's time or are you boring again now?" a fake smile came across Jeremy face. "Fine, I do have feelings for Kol. His fun, hot and very smart, he something that every girl is looking for in a guy and it makes me have even stronger feeling for him than, I ever had in the first place."

Everybody was shocked that she really did tell the truth, about her feelings for Kol this time. But Jeremy looked heartbroken. "Truth or dare Damon?" everybody turned to look over at Damon. "I think I'm done kissing boys for today, so truth." Bonnie started to smile. "Everybody is thinking this, so I'm going to just asks, if Katherine told you that she loved you and wanted you back and also her feeling for Stefan was a lie, would you take her back and forget Elena?" Stefan started to move his head up, so he could look at his big brother better and Elena covered her face, as she could feel eyes watching her. "if Katherine told me she wanted me back and that her love for my brother was lies, I would take her back in a heartbeat and forget Elena. I loved Katherine when I was a weak human and I would have done anything for her. That type of love doesn't just go away." Elena walked out of the room and Stefan and Katherine started to laugh. "What away with the woman Damon!" Klaus said as he started to laugh.

"Truth or dare Katherine?" Damon asked. "Let me guess you want me to say truth, but if I say dare you're just going to dare me to answer a question?" Damon said nothing at all. "Fine truth." Stefan looked right Katherine, and he couldn't help but look into her big brown eyes, as she looked into his green eyes. Forgetting that Damon was the one answer the question. "Who did you truly love more, me or Stefan? And you can't say both." Katherine looked around the room, as she tried to think of a lie, but she couldn't think of anyway, so she just answered the question. "I told you. I loved Stefan and I told him when he died as a human that, I would come back for him and I well when his over Elena for good." Stefan walked away from the group and looked for Elena. As Damon tried to get angry with Katherine answer.

"This game is having too much feeling, truth or dare kol." Kol was shocked that she even picked him, but he really was tired of everybody playing the truth cared, he liked it better when it was getting dirty and hot. "Dare and making it dirty." Kol said as he winked at Katherine. "Dirty you want, dirty you get. I dare you to have dirty, sexy fun with Bonnie in your bedroom for 20 minutes. So you better hurry up." Katherine started to smile, when she saw Kol take Bonnie my the hand and pulled her to his bedroom.

**Outside:**

"Stefan is you following me?" Elena said, she had tears all over her face. "Yes, come back inside." Stefan said as he put one hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be nice to me; after all I have done to you. I had sex with your brother, was horrible to you, broke your hurt and now you should hate me." Stefan moved closer to Elena and then gave her a hug. "I could never hate you, just because you don't love me anymore, doesn't mean I should hate you, I am the reason why your vampire, you should hate me." I tear came down Stefan face, Elena moved her hand over to his face and started to whipe them away. "I asked you to save Matt over me; you would do anything for me even when it's wrong."

They both looked out at the dark sky and looked at the starts. "Maybe we could start over?" she mumbled. "no." Stefan said as he moved his hand away from her. "What do you mean no?" she asked, Elena looked like somebody had just stabbed her in the heart. "Can't you see that you love my brother? he just told are friends that his not over katherine and you ran away crying." Elena took one step away from Stefan and started to cry again. "You don't want me, because you look at me like dirt now. That I'm like you a monster or should I just say vampire." Elena said as looked down at his shoes, she couldn't look at him anymore, because if she did she would know that Stefan is hurt and it because her.

"I don't care if you're a vampire or a human. I just don't know that me and you can never be the same again." Stefan walked back inside the house.

**Back inside:**

Everybody was sitting around waiting on Bonnie and Kol to come back. 20 minutes was way gone and Bonnie was screaming very loudly. "How can we hear her after theirs like 20 bedrooms? And lots of stairs, we are on the ground floor as well. "Jeremy asked, as he looked over at Katherine, but she didn't care that he was giving her the evil eyes. "Bonnie wanted to have some fun with Kol, everybody could see it." Damon said as he looked over at Jeremy and smiled. "Don't worry about me and start worrying about Elena outside with Stefan." Katherine started to laugh at Jeremy and Damon. "Stefan doesn't want Elena back." Damon said as he heard the door open.

Klaus, Jeremy, Katherine, Katherine friend Ameila and Elijah turned around. To find Stefan and Elena standing their looking over at Damon. Caroline tried to act as if she wasn't in the room. "What do you mean Stefan doesn't want me back?" Elena asked as she moved to the middle of the room, to look over at everybody. "Stefan doesn't want you back, because you had sex with me and told Rebekah that you love him, but you're not in love with him." Damon said as he started to walk over to her, but as he went to take her hand. She moved away. "Caroline? I know you most know something, you know everything about everyone. Come tell me how I hurt your friend Stefan!" she shouted.

Caroline was tired of hiding and acting like she wasn't in the room. Elena was shouting and making the party rubbish by making it all about her. "Why does everything have to be about you? Today is kol birthday and you want to talk about your love life… and yes you did hurt Stefan because you're his ex and exs don't sleep with their brothers or anybody who is their friend or family." Caroline started to roll her eyes at Elena, and started to think about how rude her friend truly is. "Katherine can do it! But when I do it … I'm evil and broke Stefan heart." Katherine walked over to Stefan and whispered something into his ear, what made him laugh and that started to annoy Elena even more. "Let's stop talking about this." Stefan said as he looked over, but when Elena turned around to see Stefan, all she could see was Katherine playing with his hair and whispering into his ear. "Are you going to stop her?" Elena asked.

"Why should he? His single and hot." Katherine said as she kissed his check. What started to get Damon angry? Damon quickly pulled Stefan away from Katherine and pushed him into a wall, what made the painting that Klaus done, dropped to the ground. "Little brother, I could kill you in a heartbeat and then who would love you?"Stefan was too weak to fight Damon, but that didn't stop Damon from trying to stab him with the broken table leg. "I don't think so!" Katherine shouted as she pulled the broken table leg, out of his hand and pulled him away from Stefan after. "Do you really want to fight with me? I am older and stronger… so who do you think we'll win?"

"How long has this been going on for?" Elena asked, she looked almost scared to ask. "What are you on about?" Stefan asked, as he quickly pushed Katherine's hand away from his. "Don't act stupid, it's not a good look on you! How long have you been with Katherine for?" Everybody started to look over and Katherine and Stefan and that's when they noticed that they wasn't smiling anymore and that Katherine had to rings on. One was new and much prettier than the old one. It was silver and it had 3 real Diamond's in the middle of it. "Where's the ring from Katherine?" Caroline asked as she walked over and grabbed her hand.

"I got it for her and I have been dating Katherine for nearly 3 months now!" Stefan shouted, as he took her hand. "And I love her." Damon almost looked sick, when he heard Stefan say he loved Katherine, it was almost like they was young again. Katherine was the new toy and they would fight of it… but somehow Damon never one, even when he was stronger. Everybody loved Stefan and he didn't need to try with his ups and his downs everybody would always care for Stefan but Damon was unloved and not cared for he was always the bad guy."Katherine is a monster and she broke your heart Stefan" Elena whispered. But everybody heard her. "Oh you're talking about Katherine? I really believed you were talking about yourself Elena!" Stefan looked different when he spoke to her, he looked angry but like he didn't care for Elena anymore and nobody had really seen that face, even when he turned his emotion off he still cared for Elena and now it was gone.

"What did we miss?" Bonnie said as she walked down the stairs, holding Kols hand. "Oh nothing, just Stefan and Katherine are together and Elena and Damon are angry." Klaus said as he tried not to laugh. "Why don't we just play the game?" Kol said as everybody went to sit down. Damon was sitting next to Elijah next to the drinks, as Katherine sat with Stefan next to the window, Kol sat next to his sister and Elena as Bonnie sat next to Jeremy where the kitchen was. "Truth or dare Katherine?" Katherine started to smile again and said dare. "I dare you to stab yourself 3 times, for not telling anybody or should I say Elijah about Stefan. "Sorry Elijah, I really did want to tell you and the others, but Stefan didn't want Damon or Elena to know." She said as she came back from the kitchen with a big knife, Stefan looked worried. "If you can't handle be stabbing myself with a knife look away Stefan." She said as she pushed it inside her, she started to scream Stefan looked outside the window. She started pull back out and the blood was dripping all over the flour. "I hope your getting some fun out of this" she said as she pushed back in this time, it hurt more than ever... She screams as she quickly pulled it out. "One more to go now" Elena said as she walked over to Katherine, they were face to face and nobody spoke. Elena pulled the big knife into Katherine hard make her scream again. "You can take it out now." Elena said as she sat back down. "truth or dare Kol?" kol knew that after daring her to stab herself 3 times, wouldn't be the right time to pick dare. "Truth "Katherine looked over at Bonnie and started to smile. "Are you sexual attracted to Bonnie?" Stefan started to laugh at his girlfriend question, mostly because she didn't asks him a question that would hurt him. "Yes, yes I do."

"Truth or dare Jeremy?" Jeremy wasn't going to take a dare from Kol after what he saw, Kol make Katherine do. "Truth?" Kol started to smile. "Did you hate that, I had some dirty fun with your dream girl up stairs?" Jeremy looked over at Bonnie and back at Kol. "Yes, I did, but now my turn truth or dare Kol?" everybody started to laugh, why would he pick Kol of all people. "Dare" kol said as everybody looked over at Jeremy "I dare you to answer this question are you going to ask Bonnie to be your girlfriend?" Kol smiled and then turned to wink at Bonnie. "Yes, soon." Kol looked around the room and stopped when he saw Elena. "Truth or dare sweetheart?" Elena started to laugh, after 2 minutes she fined and answered her question. "Dare" kol looked over at his brother and then back and Elena. "I dare you to kiss Elijah." Elena walked over to Elijah and then sat on top of him; she put her soft lips on to his and started to make out with him. "Somebody trying to show Stefan what his not got." Caroline said. "They look the same and Katherine more of the hot one" Klaus whispered to Caroline, Bonnie and Kol.

Elena finely stopped making out with Elijah 20 minutes later, when she finished kissing him she looked right at Stefan. "And that is how it's done" Elena said as she sat back where she was at the begging of the game. "Truth or dare kol?" she asked. "Dare, I like to have some fun; maybe I should have dared you to make out with Katherine." Elena looked back over to Stefan and saw Katherine sitting on his lap. She was angry but she already knew what she wanted to dare him to do.

"I dare you to ask Bonnie to be you girlfriend."


	5. Dont look at him He's mine

Chapter 5

Kol walked over to her and took his hand out, as Bonnie took his hand. Kol pulled her up so she was facing him. "Well, Bonnie I'm very sorry that are friends have put me in a spot, if I could have done it my way it would have been much more romantic. But as you see it's not that much. Bonnie well you be my girlfriend? And before you say no, I just wanted you not to forget it's my birthday and you wouldn't want to upset me on my birthday would you?" Bonnie was smiling and then she looked over at her friends to see them all looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I do hope that I can be a very good birthday gift." She whispered and before she could say anything, Kol was kissing her. Then finely stopped as he took his hands of her and looked right into her eyes. "You are the best gift, I have ever had." Jeremy didn't look happy at all, he loved Bonnie but he did her wrong and broke her heart. By cheating on her with his ex girlfriend. Who was also a ghost? Bonnie couldn't be with Jeremy anymore and that was when her feelings for Kol became stronger than ever.

"I am happy for you Bonnie, but you can do better than him!" Jeremy shouted. He knew he was wrong but wanted to tell her, so whatever happened she would know that she's better than Kol and that Jeremy's love was never going to go away. Bonnie and Kol didn't say anything, they just acted as if they didn't hear anything and just sat back down but this time Bonnie was sitting next to Kol, as his arms was around her. The door started to knock. "Who is that?" Katherine asked as she turned to look at Stefan. "I don't know but, I well go and see." He said as he walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Tyler" Stefan said as he looked over and saw an angry guy. "Who is she?" Katherine asked. Stefan turned around to find that his girlfriend was beside him. "This Hayley, she's my friend."

Stefan and Katherine was holding hands and walking back to the group, with Tyler and Hayley slowly behind them. "No fucking way are you here with her!" Caroline shouted. Caroline ran over to Hayley, she was so fast that she had Hayley by the neck up to wall before her and Tyler could even blink. "I have wanted to kill you so bad and now I have the chance." Before Caroline could even rip the girl apart, somebody pulled her away from her. Caroline was angry and wanted to fight. She turned around to see who was it that moved her away from killing the person she hated the most.

"Really? Klaus!" he was standing behind her, looking at her like she was almost half crazy. "She could kill you sweet heart." He said as he tried to look away from her. "Why do you care if I die or not?" after she spoke, she started to know how stupid she sounded before. "Im sorry." She whispered as she followed Klaus back to sit down. "What a nice welcome." Hayley said as she sat beside Tyler and Jeremy. "Well nobody like you Hayley. So your welcome would suck and by the way you more hated then me and I would kill you without thinking twice about if you looked or touched Stefan." Katherine said as she kissed the top of her boyfriend head, making Stefan smile.

"let's get back to the game, as now everybody knows that Katherine is with Stefan and doesn't want anybody touching him , as I am the same with my lovely Bonnie. " Kol said as he looked at Jeremy. "Truth or dare Caroline?" everybody believed that the game ended when the truth came out about Stefan and Katherine. "Dare" Caroline said. "Well I dare you to kiss Klaus, but kiss him like you mean it." Caroline looked over at Klaus, she moved over to Klaus and then she put her soft lips slowly onto his. Klaus started to kiss her as, she kissed him back and with her hand she started to play with his hair.

A couple minutes later Caroline and Klaus finely stopped kissing, what made a happy Klaus. "Truth or dare Katherine?" Katherine started to laugh at Caroline. "Do I look like the type of girl to pick truth?" Stefan looked at Caroline's confused face showed that she didn't know the answer. "Caroline just says no" Stefan's said as he almost laughed himself of the chair with Katherine sitting on top her. Katherine slapped the top of his head and told him to stop laughing as Caroline was thinking of a dare. "I dare you to kiss Elena." Caroline said as she looked over at her angry friend. "This should be fun" kol said as Bonnie looked at him angrily.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I see you like girls now." Katherine said as she walked over to Elena and gave her a kiss, but she also started to play with Elena's hair and pushed her down slowly on to the ground and way from her sit. She took her lips of Elena quickly and whispered. "Your kiss me back? Really trying to show Stefan that his lost out? I don't think you can do that." She whispered. As she put her lips back on to hers and started to kiss her. "Katherine you can stop kissing her," Stefan said as he looked almost sick. Katherine let go of Elena and started to walk back to her boyfriend. "You're lucky you look like me." Katherine said as turned around and winked at Elena and then sat back down on Stefan.

Kol went into the kitchen and got everybody some beer's, he wasn't show if it was the right thing to do after everybody was already truly drunk but he just wanted have a great birthday. Katherine was looking over at everybody, looking for who was her new target, as Stefan was kissing her neck. Elena hated it as she sat next to Damon. Jeremy was upset with Bonnie and Kol as they laughed away with beers in their hands. Tyler and Hayley seemed a little out of place maybe because nobody wanted them there.

"You boys and girls have had your fun with your little truths and dares, but now we are going to play really dirty and theirs where you can hide. Dirty don't always have to be sexy it can be sneaky to! Katherine shouted. "Truth or dare Tyler?" Katherine asked with an evil smile across her face.


	6. Better to love than not to love at all

Chapter 6

Katherine knew that the party was starting to be rubbish and too many people were angry with one another for something that needed to be told to a group of people. Tyler is who she wanted and Tyler is who she well get, she knew he wouldn't pick truth because she would asks why him and Caroline broke up … and Katherine didn't mind finding out about that at all, but if he picked dare he would look like a man and not like Klaus little bitch so Katherine picked the easiest person in the room and that was him. "Dare!" Tyler shouted with a smile on his face, and that is when Katherine deiced to make the games a little more fun to watch. "I dare you to fight Klaus, Jeremy and Damon, to win the game you have to put them on the ground for at least 3 seconds whoever wins can pick the next person to play truth or dare… Let the games begging boys!" Katherine shouted as she pulled Jeremy and Tyler into the middle of the room, as Damon and Klaus followed them.

"This is going to be sweet." Stefan said as he walked beside Katherine and took her left hand, as his right hand was up in the air. "Are you ready boys? Well too late. The games begging now!" she said as her had moved slowly back to her side. Stefan and Katherine walked back to their sit and the boys started to fight. Klaus ran over to table and broke the other side of the table leg and then pushed it right into Damon leg, Damon pulled it out screaming, because it hurt so badly. Stefan couldn't handle his brother in pain he really wanted to help him, as he quickly moved out of his sit, Katherine moved in front of him. "Stefan it just a game, let it be." She whispered into his ear. Tyler went over to Damon and quickly broke his neck. "One boy down 2 more to go!" Katherine shouted as took Stefan back to his sit.

Jeremy was scared; he didn't want to turn out like Damon. It wasn't like he was a vampire and come back alive, he was human and Damon was the one who helped him learn how to fight in the first places, so if he was the first one out of the game then Jeremy was going to be second. "Little Jeremy your next." Klaus said as he walked over to him, Tyler started to run behind him so he could attack him, but Klaus already knew his little game. When Klaus turned around he pulled Tyler on to the ground. "1…, 2…., 3…. YOUR OUT!" Katherine shouted as Klaus let go of Tyler. "Only 2 boys let… I wonder how would win?"

Elena coved her face out of shock, she didn't want to see her little brother get hurt and not by Klaus. Stefan and Katherine started to wonder if this game was going too far and if they really wanted to see someone hurt or died. Klaus went over to jump Jeremy, but he moved out of the way so Klaus dropped on to the ground as Jeremy sat on top of him as Katherine started to count down. "1…2…3…" Klaus was down and Jeremy was the one who won. "How would have believed that little Jeremy one." Katherine said as she walked over and gave a Jeremy a kiss on his check.

"I won the game, and now I pick whose next… truth or dare Bonnie?" Jeremy said but he didn't look at her once, he couldn't move his eyes away from where Kols hands were on Bonnie. "Dare." Bonnie said as she moved Kols hands away, once she noticed what Jeremy was looking at. "I dare you to kiss me, kiss me like you mean it and then tell me how you truly feel about me." Kol got of his chair and pushed Bonnie to the side. "Get the fuck out of my party little Gilbert "Kols said as he pushed him across the room. "I don't think so, plus Bonnie hasn't done her dare yet." Bonnie walked over to the boys and stranded in the middle of the both. "I well do the dare, then he will leave the party." Kol walked back to his sit and didn't say anything.

Bonnie put her hands around Jeremy neck and kissed him, his kiss was different. it was almost like magic and he was much stronger than before, he wasn't the weak little brother like before. Bonnie didn't want to stop kissing him but she also knew that Kol would be get angry and planning his death. "Well what you feel" Jeremy asked once Bonnie let go of him. "I feel like you're not the same person, you once was. I don't know you anymore Jeremy. "Bonnie said as she sat back next to Kol. Jeremy walked to the front door and took one more look, at the girl he loves, but she was the one who changed she was the one who wasn't the same person that she was when they first kissed and then he left.

"Truth or dare Elena." Bonnie asked. All the dares was starting to become into a killing game and nobody was truly winning this game. So Elena knew that she couldn't pick dare, she would be dared to do something evil and Elena didn't want to do anything like that. "Truth" Elena said as she put a quick fake smile on her face. "How do you truly feel about Stefan moving on from you and dating Katherine?" Bonnie asked as the smile came of her face. "I feel upset that he moved on, because I haven't. I love Stefan and I will always loved Stefan even when, I was with Damon acting as if I moved on it was a lie, but now his with Katherine. I can't help but be angry." Elena said as Stefan left the room and Katherine followed. "This is why I didn't want to play this stupid game!" Elena shouted as she ran after Stefan.

"Stefan I love you, I don't want you to leave me!"


	7. Evil VS more evil

Chapter 7

The door closed and Stefan turned around to find Katherine behind him. He looked at her face and he knew that she had been crying and her make-up was starting to come off and one look into her eyes and he knew that she was hurting more than ever. "You're not over her are you?" she asked but Stefan knew the answer that she wanted and not the answer she was going to get. "Katherine I'm sorry." He said as he tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "Don't act like you're sorry, because you're not! You want me to hurt." She tried to shout but she started to cry and her shouting started to get weaker and weaker every time she tried. "Stefan!" Katherine and Stefan looked at the door to find Elena standing there with tears coming down her face and she looked like she could break apart any second.

"Elena!" Katherine shouted, she looked like she was going to kill someone. "Stefan I love you!" Elena shouted but Katherine couldn't take it anymore she picked up the outside table and then the next minute it was in the house, as the window was broken and everybody inside was looking outside at them all. Stefan was by her side before she could do one more thing. "Why her? Why Elena? I have been a good girlfriend haven't I?" she asked but she was also scared of what he might have to say. "Katherine I love you and you're the best thing that has happened to me this couple of mouths." Stefan said as he took her hand and kissed the top of her head.

Elena walked over Stefan and took his over hand. "How does it feel when I touch you? Do you really want to try again with Katherine?" Elena asked it was almost like she was begging and that was something that nobody has seen her do before. "Look at this, everybody all love Stefan!" Damon said as he stranded at the door. "Elena I'm with Katherine stop!" he said as he let go of Elena hand and started to walk over to Damon. "What's wrong brother? I'm sorry you can't handle your girlfriend?" Stefan shouted as he pulled his big brother outside and closed the door, thinking that nobody could hear what everybody had to say outside if the door was closed, like he forgot about the broken window.

"Stefan waits! Tell the truth about your feeling for me?" Katherine said as she walked in between him and Damon. "Katherine, I love you and only you." Damon said and then he started to laugh. "That's not funny!" Katherine shouted. "Your Turing weak sweetheart, you were the one who used both brothers and know you want to be loved and live happy with Stefan really? I think you lost your spark." Damon said with a big smile across his face. "I will never be weak! And mean never!" Katherine shouted as she had Damon up in the air, not touching the ground by his neck. "Maybe you should ask little brother about his feelings for Elena." Damon said, but he said it as low as he could, because was scared that Katherine would finish him off without even thinking.

"fine" she said let go of Damon as he dropped on to the ground, she quickly put the outside chairs over the door and broken windows , so nobody could see from the inside and nobody from the outside run back inside. "Let's play a little game, it's called Katherine Rocks… the rules are that I asks any of you 2 questions and you answer them!" Katherine sat across the other side of the garden and away from Stefan. "What if we don't answer your questions?" Stefan asked, he was scared of some of the questions that Katherine would have planted in her head.

"if you don't answer my questions for you, then I kill you and I won't think twins about it babe." Katherine said as she sent him a kiss, and Stefan acted as if he got her kiss and put it to his chest. That made a happy Katherine. "Let's started with Elena….What do you feel for my boyfriend and his big brother?" Elena looked over at Stefan and then looked at Damon blue eyes and started to speak. "I truly love Stefan and I know he still loves me, and for Damon I care about him a lot but it's the same, as what I feel for Stefan." Katherine rolled her blue eyes and started to look Stefan, his face didn't change much and he didn't move his eyes away from Katherine. "My lovely Stefan, tell the truth and don't lie so feelings don't get hurt what do you feel for her?" Stefan started to laugh and then he gave Katherine a wink. "I don't love Elena anymore, she hurt me so much when she ended up having sex with my brother, but I do care about her and she still can make me feel like there is something between us" Stefan said and he still didn't move his still was looking at Katherine.

"Damon your turn! Why are you even here?" Damon quickly ran over to the door moving the chairs out of the way and before he could move the last one, Katherine pushed him on to the ground. "I see you like death little Damon" Katherine said as her vampire teeth was out and her eyes started to turn red. "I don't think so" Elijah said as he pulled Katherine away from Damon. "Looks like the game has just ended!" Kol shouted with Bonnie holding his hands. "No brother, it looks like the games have just started!" Klaus said as looked over at everyone and compelled to answer every question they are given honestly. "so brother. Me, you, Elijah and Rebekah are the only ones who can asks the questions, this should be sweet…." Kol said with a evil smile on his face.

"Who's more fun having sex with me or Stefan Katherine?" Elijah asked as Kol, Klaus and Rebekah started to laugh at their brother, they all believed that Elijah was going to be the one to stop their fun but honestly Elijah had some of his own questions to ask, that needed answered.

* * *

_**Hi I know my story is starting to suck it's just I'm going on holiday soon, so I haven't got much time to do chapters and on Friday , I well be gone for a week so there won't be any chapters tell I'm back soz **_

_**Ok I need people to tell me what they want from this story: **_

_**Who should Stefan be with**__** Katherith **__**or **__**Elena**__**? **_


	8. Broken hearts

**Chapter 8**

Katherine's big brown eyes looked into Elijah's as she started to speak. "when, I do it with Stefan he makes me happy and his sweet plus kind but when I do it with you it fun and make me feel like could break apart Elijah." Katherine said as she put her cold hand on to his chest it made Elijah started to smile. Tell somebody started to speak. "I shouldn't be doing this to Bonnie" Kol said as picked her up and made her look him into his eyes. A couple minutes later Bonnie gave Kol a kiss on the top his head. "I am happy you didn't want me to be compelled" she whispered into his ear as he started to smile.

"Caroline sweetheart. Do you have any feelings for me?" Kol asked as she started to look right into his eyes as and started to speak. "Yes, I am sexually attracted to you Klaus, but I'm scared to tell you that because you do bad things, I don't want to have feelings for a bad person. You took Tyler away from me when I needed him the most." She said, she almost sounded like a little girl as tears started to come down her face. "Im truly sorry "Klaus whispered as he hoped his brothers and sister didn't hear him.

Rebekah looked over at an unhappy Stefan and started to think. "Maybe we should find out about Stefan and he truly feels!" Kol said as watching where his sister eyes was looking. "Stefan what's your true feelings for Katherine and Elena?" Rebekah asked as a big smile came across her face. Stefan looked into her blue eyes and started to speak. "I loved Katherine but she hasn't changed. She makes me happy and not feel like I am monster than does everything wrong and it makes me want her and on top of that she doesn't even look at Damon like she used to, she doesn't want anything to do with him and that's what made me want to be with her because, I know she wouldn't leave me." He looked over at Katherine but all he could see was angry and pain her eyes. "And Elena?" Rebekah asked as Stefan almost forgot to tell her. "I love Elena and I don't believe I could ever stop loving her, but she's hurt me too much and I don't think we could ever be together again." A tear came down Elena's face when she heard him say that he don't think they could ever be together again and how she hurt him too much.

"What about you Elena what are you feeling for Stefan and Damon?" Elijah asked as he started to laugh, he already knew that somebody would get hurt and heartbroken, he just didn't know what brother it would be. "Elena brothers looked right at Elijah's and started to speak. "Damon was fun but he didn't make me feel loved or safe. Stefan treated me right and made feel safe and loved." Elena said as Damon rolled his blue eyes.

"This game is boring; truth or dare had more fun to it!" Kol shouted as he looked over at Klaus. "I know brother but at least everybody knows that Stefan loves Elena and Elena loves Stefan. Damon loves Katherine and Katherine loves god knows how." Elijah said as uncompelled everybody outside. Katherine walked over to Stefan and started to talk to him, they both didn't look happy at all and she was whispering so much that nobody could really hear what they was talking about all everybody heard was. "It's over Stefan!" and Stefan saying. "Fine, it doesn't matter." As everybody saw Katherine take the silver ring of her finger and put it into his hand, it scared Elena. She didn't want to speak to Stefan, she wasn't ready to know what he might say to her as he didn't look to happy around Katherine.

"Birthdays should be fun! But all I'm finding out is who's a hoe and who's not!" Tyler shouted as he looked over and unhappy Caroline. "Let's play two truths and a lie?" Katherine said as she beside Elijah. Everybody could see she had her flirt on, and she wanted an Elijah but everybody knew that Elijah wanted Katherine just the same; only he is just playing hard to get. "Fine let's play!" Kol said as he looked over at Bonnie.

"I'm single, I'm blond and I haven't cheated." Caroline said as everybody looked over. "She single is the lie!" Stefan, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus, Amelia, kol and Bonnie shouted. But Tyler didn't seem to say anything, he just looked at her."Tyler and Rebekah have to answer but for, I can say if you're wrong or right." Caroline said with a smile on your face. "She single is the lie" Rebekah said as Tyler shouted "I haven't cheated is the lie!" Everybody turned to look at Tyler not believing a word his say tell Caroline speaks up and confirms and Tyler is right and everybody was wrong.

"Oh yeah you did cheat on Matt with Tyler?" Elena asked as she was confused as she didn't know her friend had some secrets. "No I cheated on Tyler." She whispered. "Tell me Caroline how you cheated on me! And with" he shouted it mad everybody feel out of place and everybody wasn't sure, what to do with themselves. "I had sex with Stefan …" Caroline whispered. "Say that a little louder!" Elena shouted as she walked over to her best friend. "I didn't know you loved him still" Caroline shouted but as Elena went to slap her friend across the face, somebody grand her hand just in time. "Stefan let go of me!" Elena shouted but as she looked into his green, she started to break down into tears. "Why? Why would you sleep her?!" Elena shouted as Stefan pulled her into his arms and hugged her, he wouldn't let her go and she started to cry even more as he played with her long brown hair. "I'm sorry" he whispers into her ear."This game is more fun than, I believed it would be. My little brother is more like me than I though." Damon said as he tried not to laugh. "Well I'm getting more drinks and then we can play two truths and a lie game again" Kol said as Bonnie followed him.

"Baby brother we could go to a nightclub and get all the girls together, I can see your much more fun single. The heartbreaker's that is what they could call us! What do you think Stefan?" Damon asked.

* * *

I know I haven't got much followers and favs, but I'm still very grateful with all the readers. I have seen so many TVD stories that are amazing and I know my stories couldn't ever be like that. I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing this FanFiction , I also have started a new FanFiction called **Boys night out **and it would mean the world to me, if you would read and tell me what you think of it so far and if you would want another chapter. Thanks once again you're all sweetheart xxx (:


	9. Elena

**Elena:**

Bonnie and Kol came back with drinks and all they could see was Elena sitting alone, she didn't even speak to anyone and why would she? Bonnie had Kol and she didn't really want to know anybody but him, Caroline is her ex best friend and is a hoe, Jeremy got kicked out of the party, Stefan….. He had sex with every girl nearly in this room and don't even get me started on Damon. Stefan was looking over at Elena worried about her and what she might do, so he walked over to her. "Elena…" Stefan said as Elena looked up at his green eyes, she knew she couldn't be mad at him forever. She was the one sleeping with his brother and they wasn't even dating, but Caroline has lost my for good. How could my best friend have sex with my ex the guy she calls my Epic love.

I tried to act fine and happy, so that nobody could see that, I was truly upset and hurt. I didn't want to fuck up the part for anybody and I didn't want Caroline to win the war. My own ex friend is trying to bring me down, so she can have Stefan all to herself and she won't. I won't let her have him. "Stefan well you sit with?" I asked as , I gave him a little smile If he does ,which he well sit with me Caroline well look over and start to get annoyed. "Yeah sure" he says as I move over so he could sit on the chair with me, as he sits I slowly put my head on his chest. "I'm sorry for almost hurting Caroline and the Damon and Katherine thing" I whispered, I wasn't sure if he heard me, but I just wanted to get out in the open that I am truly sorry and wouldn't want to him, I love Stefan and would do anything for him and Caroline is going to have to learn this the hard way.

Stefan slowly put his hands into my hair, and started to play with my dark brown hair like the old times. "Are you ever going to talk to her again?" he asked as still was playing with my hair. "I don't think, I can." I whispered and then he said sorry. That Stefan for you his to nice and sweet. His the one who had sex with Caroline but yet he didn't know, I still loved or even cared for him, as Caroline did! She might not have know that I had strong feelings for him like love but she knew I cared about him still and it hurt when we broke up , so why would Stefan say sorry? When Caroline should.

"you don't have to be sorry." I said , but before I could say anything for more he kissed the top of my lips. I forgotten how soft his lips was and how his kisses can make me go half as I started to think about this kiss he just gave me, he stopped and started to play with my hair. I truly wish he didn't stop kissing me, I needed it and I wanted it more than ever. I started to notice that Caroline was looking over at as for far and that is when my plan started to work.

**My plan list**

- My Caroline know who's boss

- Play the game but sexy and better

- Make Stefan want me back

- Make Caroline cry

My plan was very easy all I had to do is waiting for the right time. "let's start the game." Kol said as every walked over to the chairs and table. "I want to go first!" I shouted, I didn't mean to shout but Stefan scared me because, I could feel his hands around my waist. I did like feeling but I didn't believe he would move that fast on to me. "I have kissed more than 6 guys, I have had 2 boyfriends at the same time, I have had a sexy dream about me and one of the girls in this room" I said. I could hear Stefan laughing in my ear but I tried to act as, if he didn't get to her but she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"The first one is a lie" Tyler, Hayley,Eliaj, Klaus's " said as they started to laugh. "Well we all know Elena likes to get about so I believe them all but if one is a lie it has to be you have sexing dream's about you and a girl in this room" Kol and Bonnie shouted . "The last one is a lie and not because of what Caroline said." As Tyler mumbled "she shouldn't talk about people getting about, when she does it as a sport." Everybody but Caroline and Stefan started to laugh. I don't know why he didn't find it funny but I so did anyway.

Katherine looked at me and where Stefan hands was on my body and started to laugh. "Elena is more like me than, I would have ever believed. I do truly believe their all true but then that would have fucked up the game, so I think your tried to get Caroline where it hurts by saying that you have had 2 guys at the same time, so that's the lie." Katherine looked so proud of herself and then eyes went on to Stefan and then down Elena's body to find his hands, as he slowly moved them. What made me laugh but he just started to talk. " I am with Katherine on this one, her points are right you would be trying to get at Katherine, but you was wrong I was dating her, I was just having sex with her once or twice and that's it."

I took Stefan by his hand and pulled him back behind me and put his hands back on my waist. "Yeah Stefan and Katherine was right" I saw as I looked over at Caroline and winked at her. And she shouted. "Elena you're a real bitch, well it's not like I dumped my boyfriend for his brother… you little bitch!" but Elena said nothing just blew her kiss as Damon started to speak up. "I have had sexy with every girl in this room, one of the girls in the room has given me heads and I have had sex with 3 people before" everybody rolled their eyes at Damons 2 TRUTHS AND ONE LIE. "This is going to be hard" kol said as everybody started to laugh again.

* * *

**Hi I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and inboxs for this story and I am truly grateful for all the support I have got for "who's next" and it means the world to me and I am also very grateful to anybody who has read my new story "Boys night out" what is a TVD story. I will not be doing any chapters to any of my story's tell I come back from holiday on 22th august I think, it's not a long holiday anyway.**

**Oh and this chapter is mostly about Elena and what is going on really with her and next chapter, I do when I come back from holiday, well be about Caroline and Stefan and somebody might die. xx :)**

**Thanks for reading ****xx**


	10. Freaky side

_**Stefan**_

Everybody was looking over at my annoying big brother; nobody really liked the game that much when he started to speak. "The games have become a better now that, I have joined in" Damon said with a smile across his face. "If you got on confused with what I said, I well say it slowly. I have had sex with every girl's in this room, one of the girls in this room has sucked my dick and I have sex with 3 people at the same time." All this girls looked at one another when he finished, but Bonnie her eyes was only on Kol.

"I say their all true" Katherine said as she winked at him. She believed that she teaches him all he needed to know, but little did she know it was really the hurt break of everybody he ever loved, loving Stefan more than him. "one of the girls in this room sucked your dick was the true and so was you had sex with 3 people at the same time" Elena said as her eyes looked right at Caroline and then she started to talk again "and had to be little Caroline to suck your dick, she wants another I have and always well….. What I sad life you live." Stefan started to laugh at the girls as , he didn't care what they was saying, acting like 5 year olds would only be funny to someone who's lived for years. "I think Damon is lying and you girls are scared because you have done some dirty shit with my brother in the past!" he shouted as he sat down, Stefan was drunk and who doesn't like a drunken Stefan?

He doesn't cry, he makes jokes, he doesn't over think and his much hotter but Elena hated drunken Stefan. "Stefan your drunk, let me get you some water" Elena said as she started to walk over to the door." Stefan started to roll his green eyes at her. "No! I don't water, this is a party right? Everybody should be drunk but Elena your boring and annoying … why don't you go find your brother." Elena was shocked; she couldn't believe that it came out of him. "Maybe you have been spending too much time with Katherine doing god knows what, but it's changed you" everybody in the group was trying to play of the fight that Stefan and Elena was happening, by playing the game. Everybody truly believed that he much has been lying. "Your rubbish, I have has sex with all the girls in this room" Damon said almost like he was proud to say that his been down and dirty with every girl in this room, but Kol couldn't help but laugh. "That's a lie, you haven't had sex with bonnie."

He said sp proudly that his girlfriend is the only one who didn't have sex with Damon and everybody was starting to believe Kol that Bonnie didn't have a thing with Damon. "Bonnie should, I tell them or should I?" Damon asked as he looked at her scared face, her eyes looked like they was begging him to stop talking, and he saw but that didn't change a thing Damon was drunk himself and he never holds anything back, not for anybody. "it was the day Elena told me , she still had some feelings for my little brother. Bonnie come over and was talking about how Jeremy is a little boy and lots more I cant say, but lets just get to the point she told me they never had sex before. I told her his only a child and that she needs a man like me… next minute we know we are having sex sorry Kol" Damon said as he gave Bonnie a little wink and that's when Kol got of his chair and pulled Damon up the air by his neck. "Don't look at Bonnie or talk to Bonnie again, she's mine and if you fuck it up. I well kill you am not Stefan!" Stefan was laughing at every little thing that just happened, as his big brother dropped on the ground.

"you should have know Bonnie had a freaky side from when we was playing truth or dares." Stefan said as he started to laugh again. "The only person she hasn't fucked is the girls, but Elena doesn't count." Everybody looked over at drunken Stefan, Elena covered her face and Bonnie started to look scared again. "Well tell us the story of why Elena don't count and how she fucked al the boys… that does add you right?" Katherine asked almost shocked, she hopped that he was learning to be more fun and be real vampire.

"well one time me, Elena and Bonnie was drunk and nobody was home so we made up a game, it was just dares really but the dares had to be sexual and it ended up becoming me having sex with them both and them doing each other and it wasn't bad to see, it was almost like they had done it before and Bonnie sucked my dick 3 times that week and told me break up with Elena but I didn't." Stefan stopped talking for a second and started to think about that day as a smile came across his face.

"Well you're not that much of a good boyfriend are you? Sleeping with all the girls in this room yourself, you're just as bad as your brother. You have a dark side just like him….. But you act like you're so honest and wouldn't do anything wrong but you do… you do don't you?" Elena asked even doe she already knew the answer. "The only thing I did wrong was being your boyfriend and stopped drinking human blood, what was I thinking. I am a vampire I need to start acting like one." The door started to knock and that's when Katherine started to smile and opened the door. "Oh him come in" Katherine said and that's all everybody could here.

She walked back into the house looking around at everybody, but she couldn't help it she had to look at Stefan. "These 3 girls were going to be Kol, as it's his birthday but now he is only get one and Stefan can have the other 2 girls." Stefan looked at the girls; he could here their heart beating fast like it was music to his ears. The blood moving around the girls body only started to made him started to lick his soft lips and then he looked over at the girls necks as their veins was calling for him. Stefan started to lick his lips again, he looked like a child in a sweetshop, tell his fangs came out and his eyes started to change.

"You're a vampire, you need to start acting like one" Katherine said but only in his head for only him to hear.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter.

Im back from Holiday and im ready to do more chapters. this chapter is not really that good becouse ,i only got back home from my holiday today and couldnt sleep, so i done a chapter but chapter a 11 well be much longer than any chapter i have done and have lots more drama as i havent done any chapters in a couple of days. truly sorry to anybody who readys this fanfiction and also if you could read my over TVD fanfiction called BOYS NIGHT OUT and tell me if i should keep going with that story and if its ok or should i just leave it and stick to this one or even if you think i should just give up on on fanfiction . :)


	11. No light

Caroline

Stefan was standing over a young girl's dead body; he started to lick his lips. They were a dark red almost as if the blood of the girl cold body stained his lips. Katherine had a big smile on her face. She didn't know I was watching when she looked at Stefan; he wasn't sweet, caring and thinking of others. Drunken Stefan was louder, ruder, hotter but he was also selfish. Stefan green eyes started to move around the room and then he saw, the other human girl trying to get out from the front door.

He could smell how scared she was and he loved every second of her, trying to pull the locked door opened. She stared to scream "Please don't hurt me!" and then the door opened, with some help from Bennie's magic. She tried to run but Stefan was too fast for her, he pulled by her by her long curly blond her and dropped her on the ground, next to her friend dead body. The girl started to scream for help, as everybody was scared of how far Stefan would truly go, is he more like his brother? Or is he the good guy with a bad past?

His fangs came out again and he was ready to have seconds of dinner, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let he become the ripper again, he hated himself for so long about it and I love him like a brother even doe I had sex with him. "I can't let you do this" I shouted as, I broke his neck making his body made a loud sound when he dropped on to the ground next to the blond girl and the dead body. Katherine came fast behind me, before I could even move. "You're so annoying at times" Katherine said as she broke Caroline's neck so she could be next to Stefan. "Elena looks like someone wants your man" Katherine said as she gave her wink.

The girl was still screaming for help and that is when, Katherine picked her up and but her fangs into her neck and then let go of the girl as, she was slowly dying. "What should I do with you? Kill you or turn you? Both sound fun to me." Kol said "turn her sweet Katherine; let's make this a real party." He said to Katherine mind. Then she started to smile what fun that should be.

Got a knife from the kitchen and cut her arm, the blond girl tried to scream but she was too weak. "You well be better soon." Katherine whispered, as she put her bloody arm to her lips, making the girl drink her blood and then Katherine broke the blood girl's neck. "One more vampire in the room won't hurt anybody?" Katherine said as she started to come out with laugh.

Caroline and Stefan finely woke up, Stefan was still upset with Caroline. But Elena looked more upset than both of them. Blood was everywhere and everybody was doing something different. Bonnie was with Kol in the Kitchen talking about her sex life even doe bonnie looked like she didn't want to speak about it, as Elijah and Katherine was flirting with each on the stairs, Elena was looking over at Stefan and Caroline like she had killed them in her head over and over again.

"Just if looks could kill" Stefan said as he looked over at his angry ex girlfriend. "You can't be mad at me for having sex with Caroline. You fucked my brother." Stefan said as he started to walk over to Elena. "It's not the same! Caroline was my best friend." Elena said as she got of her chair. "You have bitten me, hurt me, lied to me, used me and lot more but sleeping with Caroline has hurt me the most." He looked into her big brown eyes and could only see pain. She started to speak again. "Stefan you're the only person who I wouldn't believe would hurt me like this." She whispered as a tear came down her face.

"What about when he came back to me? You was pretty much hurt then." Katherine said as she walked away from Elijah and closer to Elena and Stefan. "He was only with you in the first place, because he wanted me, he loved me and still does and always well. Elena your just there for when I cant be." Katherine started to speak again. "How does it feel to be second place Elena? Stefan the one guy you truly love more than anything and maybe even more than yourself doesn't love you, he lied right in your face, he was only with you because of your looks. Sweetheart you will never be me even in your dreams" Katherine started to laugh, as Elena started to cry again.

"Stefan…" Elena whispered. "He has had sex with your best friend and Bonnie that shows how much he cares about you and your feelings. He has bitten you once and he loved the teats of your blood on his lips. Elena when you picked Damon you lost Stefan in so many ways you wouldn't even know." Katherine said, she couldn't help it. She wanted to speak and but her in her place, it was the only way she could feel better. "Katherine keeps talking to me like that and, I will tell everybody at this party why you're really back in mystic falls." Elena said, Katherine could hear the angry in her voice and loved it.

"You won't say it! You're too weak and everybody won't help you once, I kick you to the ground!" Katharine shouted, as she pushed Elena across the room. "Well maybe, I well take the kicking. Katherine came back to mystic falls, because she wanted to be with Silas." Everybody looked shocked that she would even want Silas. Katherine has always wanted good guys like Elijah and Stefan and even Damon when he was human and nicer. "How could you want Silas?" Stefan shouted, before Katherine could even move, Stefan was facing her. "I can't say!" She shouted back but before, Stefan could say one more word, he saw Silas standing behind her.

"Thanks for the call Elena" Silas said as he pushed Stefan away from Katherine, as she quickly hide behind him. "I love Silas." Katherine whispered from behind him. "You had Silas and Stefan at the same time, what fun you most have came up with little Katherine." Kol said to her mind so, nobody could hear it but Katherine, and as she hered what Kol had said to her she started to smile a little. "We all know you're a good lire Katherine, but really? You love Silas? You can't his a monster , but he could only have you in his arms , acting like sweet Katherine because he looks a lot like Stefan!"

"Elena now, I think you're the one who drunk!" Katherine said as she almost laughed at her own joke. Stefan couldn't take it anymore and just walked away from them all and sat with Klaus. "I need you to do something for me sis" Klaus said as he put on his little cute face. "What do you want now?" Rebekah. "Compel Caroline tell you about her feelings for me." Klaus asked as Rebekah started to roll her eyes. "Why me? You can do it." She said as she gave her brother a little push. "I can't because, then it well look like I can't wait for her." Kol started to laugh. "But you can't wait, you want her and you want her now." Bonnie gave Kol a slap on his head and started to speak. "I think it's wrong to compel her , plus I think she can do better than you!" Bonnie wasn't holding anything back. "That's my brother you're talking about!" Kol shouted as Rebekah started to speak after Kol. "I think you might have forgotten how you become my brother kol girlfriend, yeah from a game of truth or dare and let me tell you now, you wasn't believing that Klaus bad news's and any girl could do better when he lips and hands was all other your body!" Rebekah and Kol looked very upset with Bonnie, as she slowly came of Kols lap and sat across the room.

"I well compel the blond" Kol said as he walked over Caroline all smiling. "Oh have you Bonnie broke up already?" Caroline asked, she was drunk and her words were coming out all slow. "No, I care about Bonnie very much and wouldn't let her go without a fight, but I do believe we need some space for an hour or so." Caroline started to look into Kol eyes and that's when he knew it was time to asks the big Question. "do you want to be with my brother Klaus?" Rebekah and Klaus was shocked with the question it was just to the point. "I'm in love you with Klaus, but I don't know if he would hurt me like Tyler did."

Her blue eyes opened up wide, as she started to get up. "Of look my new project, has woken up." Katherine said. "Where am i?" the blood girl asked. "This is my friend Kols birthday birthday" Katherine said as she sat her at the kitchen. "What are you? What have you done to me?" the blond girl asked. "I'm Katherine and I'm vampire, and so are you know." The blond girl looked so scared and she couldn't get the word vampire out her head, how did this happen and why to her? "My name is Lilly, Katherine why does my throat hurt so much?" The young girl looked so confused and then Katherine smiled. "You're hungry."

"Can I come in?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah sure" Kol whispered as Bonnie walked in. they was both sitting on the bed talking about how sorry they both was about the Klaus and the Caroline thing. But before Kol could say another word, Bonnie kissed him. "What was that for?" Kol asked as he started to smile. "I just wanted you to know I love you and I want to take it to the next levee." She whispered and then started to give him little kisses on his chest. "I love you" Kol said back, as Bonnie started to move her hands up and down his leg. Tell she finely put her hands into his boxers. Kol loved the way her hands moved around her body.

"Bonnie stop!" Kol shouted. Bonnie quickly moved her hands out of his boxer and back onto her lap, she didn't understand why he was upset, as she didn't do anything wrong. "Baby I'm sorry." She said as she started to give him another kiss on his chest. "Bonnie- Bonnie just stops" he said much lower. "don't you love me?" Bonnie asked as she started to cry. "I love you Bonnie that's why, I told you stop . I don't want you for your body or for sexual pleasure. I just want to be with you and love you."

"Stefan this is for you" Elena said as she slowly gave him a cup of tea. "Thanks" he whispered. '" I am truly sorry about Katherine-" but before she could even finish what she what she was going to say, Stefan picked her up with her legs tightened around his waist, as she slowly started to kissing his soft lips. Stefan kicked the bed room door open, as she started to giggle a little, like a little girl. "where are you going?" she asked once he let go of her. "I'm closing the door, this is for only me and you " he said as quickly ran back to Elena on the bed.

Stefan pushed her down, softly as he started to kiss her chest making her moan. "Stefan, I love you only you" Elena said as she started to pull his hair, as Stefan and Elena was having dry sex, so when Elena was trying to speak his wasn't taken it in. "Stefan I'm all yours!" she shouted again and again making Stefan smile because, he heard her say that to him twice . "You know what would be fun? If we was naked!" but Elena couldn't help it, she couldn't stop moaning and Stefan couldn't help but think about why he always goes back to Elena. "Stefan stop- we need to talk" Elena said as she pushed him on to the bed and sat on top of him.. "Fine, fine let's talk" Stefan said with a big smile across his face.

"Do you love me?"

All the lights came out and all everybody could here was screaming. "Elena!" Damon shouted from down stairs but he couldn't hear say anything. He took out his black berry and used the light of the phone to see around the house. Katherine was with Lily sitting under the table scared. "are you ok?" He asked. "Damon help me, I hurt my leg." Katherine said as she started to cry, he never seen her like this before so he picked her up. "I'm going to look for more people, your holding the phone so I can see around the house." They started to walk with Lilly slowly following from behind.

"Stefan is you?" Elena asked. "Yeah babe, don't be scared." He could hear how scared Elena was from her voice. "I love you Elena, I truly do." Stefan said as he took her hand and walked out of the room, her hand was tightened onto his. "Damon!" Stefan shouted. "Wait a second, I can use my for phone for light" Elena said as they started to walk again with Elena's iphone helping them see in the dark.

Bonnie you used her magic for the candles in Kol's bedroom as they sat their waiting for someone to turn the light back on, as Klaus was with Caroline, Rebekha and Elijah in Klaus art room.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you …. Happy birthday to Kol …. Happy birthday to you!" it was going on and on again the sound was getting louder and louder every second but the house was so dark that they couldn't see who was doing and where it came from. The voice sounded more evil by the minute. "Damon!" Stefan shouted again. "Stefan!" Damon shouted on the other side of the room and then the lights came back on.

Elena started to scream when she saw Tyler and Hayley's dead body on the ground. "what the hell happened here" Damon said as he was on the other side of the body's facing Stefan and Elena.

**"I hope everybody has found my birthday gift for Kol , I wasn't sure how many dead bodies , he needed so. Every hour a person well die in this little party. Good night ha ha. "**

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**ok i lied a little this chapter wasnt very long, i was going to make it long, but i didnt want to put so much in to chapter 11 that chapter 12 would be shit. lol anyway tell me what you think of my new chapter and if you think i should give up on FanFictions , im not very sure if i should keep going on this fanfiction Kols birthday party seems like it well never end but for some reason i always come back with some cray chapter fot his his birthday party anyway just want to say thanks for reading, followling and fav ... **


	12. take my hand

**Chapter 12**

"Stefan what is happening" Elena whispered as she moved closer to sterna. He didn't say anything he couldn't take his eyes away from Tyler and his girlfriend dead body. "What the fuck happened here!" Kol shouted as he walked into the room holding Bonne's hands with Klaus, Caroline, Elijah and Rebakha followed slowly inside the room. "Did you hear the voice? He told us more people will die." Katherine said as she looked over at Stefan, she knew something wasn't right with him but she didn't know what it could be. "I have to go!" Stefan shouted as he run to the front door, to find Katherine blocking his only way out of the house. "Stefan talk!" she shouted as he put his head up to look at her face.

She was almost smiling. "You're a vampire" she mumbled to herself, as she looked at him, his eyes were all read and his fangs were out. The blood of Tyler and his girlfriend hand Stefan hungry. "Let me go." She whispered, as Katherine slowly put the cold hand on to his face. "Why should I? You're a vampire and you're hungry. That shouldn't mean you have to run away from your friends and family." She started to talk again when Stefan put his hand on top of hers. "You shouldn't run, but if you want to hide away from people who care about you the most. Then do it! I can't stop you and that's the true monster with inside you. That person who tries to be something they're not and push everybody away Stefan." Katherine said quickly as Elena and Damon run over, but bother they could even get their Stefan pulled the door.

"It won't open" he shouted as Katherine started to roll her eyes. "You had human blood not that long ago, you can't be weak already." She said as she tried to pull the door opened, but it wouldn't open. "Were locked inside!" Katherine shouted. "Let's see if I can open it with magic." Bonnie said as she closed her eyes and started to move her hands across the door, as she mumbled something to herself. "Their door is locked by someone, with more power than me" Bonnie said almost scared. "It has to be Silas and one of his friends!" Elijah shouted. "Sails wouldn't do this, his more evil. He would have got it over and done with and killed us." Klaus said as Katherine mumbled "his right" Elena was looking over at a heartbroken Caroline; she could help but look at Tyler cold dead body. "Caroline" Elena said as she started to walk over to her. "His dead" she mumbled to herself as Elena started to hug her and then that was it everything that Caroline was trying to hold back all came out, as she started to cry.

"It could have been Katherine, she likes games." Elena said as she looked over at Stefan, who was looking at Katherine. She almost looked scared and heartbroken but why would she? She didn't like Tyler and his new girlfriend and why was she scared? She's the vampire that most people are scared of and that's what confused Elena the most. "You used Sails and that's why he is doing this!" Damon shouted as he sat down and took a cup of beer to his lips. He didn't seem to care who drink it belonged to, he just knew he needed it. "I didn't use Sails." Katherine said as she sat on the other chair. "Then why are you with him?" Stefan asked as he walked over to sit beside her.

"I knew you would want Elena back." She mumbled as Stefan started to laugh. "And how would you have know that?" he asked after he stopped laughing. "It's not funny. It just I knew because she looks like me and she has all the good things in here that, I don't." she whispered into his ears, like the other vampire's wasn't going to try and hear anyway. "Katherine I cants say you're wrong." He said as he put his hand on to her face, almost the same why she did at the door when he tried to run away. "But Katherine you was my first love and you make me happy sadly with all you badness." Stefan said to her mind for only her to hear. She started to smile and she put her hand on to his face, as he started to move into kiss her. "Have you forgotten me" Elena asked as she crossed her arms. "I'm happy to find you have becoming friends with Caroline again." Stefan said as a quick fake smile came across his face. "you might have spoken to her mind, but I still know what you said your body say it all and you never look at me like the way you look at her." Elena said as she started to cry. "This is hiding for me. I love Katherine, I was with her a long time ago and I believed she was dead, I had to move on and then I found you. You looked just like her but you were sweet, kind and caring and then Katherine came back and she still loved me and wanted back… then you had sex with my brother, told me you love me and that you're not in love me, it just confused me."

"But Stefan this is not right. You can't love Katherine and me at the sometime and believe you can have us that way." Elena said as she walked in front of them both. "if the light comes back off , who are you holding hands with to know who safe, me or her? " Elena asked as she looked Stefan. "I find Katherine, hurt the first time, almost like she was attacked." Damon said as a smile came across his face, he was the one to save Katherine not his little brother. "Well whoever it was, tried to kill me but I fighter them away with lilly." Katherine said as she let go of Stefan's hand. "Maybe you should stay with Elena." Katherine said to Stefan's mind. "But I want to be with you, if it goes off" Stefan said to Katherine's mind.

"Why did he leave? Why me" Caroline shouted as she run over to the kitchen and took the wooden spoon out, but before she could pull it into her chest. Klaus was fighting her to get the wooden spoon away from her. "I want to die!" she shouted. "I won't let you die." He shouted back, Klaus was much stronger that Caroline as he was an older vampire, but right now she was stronger than him maybe because of the fact that she was angry. "Tyler is gone" Gone she mumbled to herself as she quickly pulled she wooden spoon into her chest, make everybody turn around and run towards her. But before Klaus could even pull the spoon back out, it was too late her body was Turing into dust.

"Love makes you do crazy things." Katherine said as she took Stefan hand. Stefan started to think about all the ups and downs his had with Elena and all he could think about was how they always made it and stayed strong … that love never dies and then he started to think about Katherine how many ups did they have? He couldn't think of any with his humanity's on. "Elena –"Stefan said as he let go of her hand and walked over to Elena. "Caroline just killed herself for love, and I hope I would kill myself for the person I love and when I think about. I have nearly died all the time for the person I truly love and you have nearly died for me." But before Stefan could say anymore Elena was kissing him. "What a Epic love" Katherine said as she started to laugh at what Caroline would have said. "Next time you go to Katherine or any of girl, you well lose me for good "Elena said to his mind, as Stefan whispered into her ears. "Nobody could ever take your place."

The lights turned off and the evil voice came back. "I see one person took their life, but another well die now a hour has gone" the voice said. "Stefan helps!" Elena shouted as she moved even more into the darkness. "Elena!" Stefan and Damon shouted. Katherine took her phone out her pocket and started to use for light, so the boys could find Elena. "What is that?" Katherine asked, as Stefan looked over to when her phone was. "That's blood, fresh blood." Damon said as Stefan mumbled "Elena's blood.

* * *

Thanks for reading

sorry thah i posted chapter 12 a little late but i have been very busy getting ready for school. i hope nobody is getting to borad with my fanfiction, but i truly dont mind anybody telling me any of their ideas for this story all you have to do is PM me xx aloso im not doing anymore chapters with the other Fanfiction **_Boys night out_ **mostly cos theirs not alot of people reading it and i have school coming up and homework but i am still doing ths fanfiction but only if people are reading it ! lol :) xxx

_**If people are still reading this fandiction, i well keeping going with it but their is only 3 more chapters comeing up and then the story well be truly over .**_


	13. the end

Chapter 13

"Where could she be?" Damon asked as they followed the line of blood on the ground. Stefan was scared and worried about Elena, how could be so confused about his feelings for and then love somebody who is so evil and twisted Katherine was always going to play games and that's how he knew her. Finely the blood line stopped and Stefan was looked upset. "We well find her brother." Damon said as a blood drooped on to his face. "What the fuck was that?" he asked as they looked up they couldn't see anything. Katherine moved the phone light up to where they was looking and found Stefan dead body stick. They all screamed and ran up stairs.

"How could do this?" Katherine asked as she looked around the room. "Do you think the windows are locked?" she asked. "Yeah, who's ever doing all this killing are smart ass" Damon said as he sat beside Stefan. "It does open" Katherine said as she started to clam out of it and onto the roof, as the boys followed her. "Why are we up here?" Stefan asked but before anybody could answer he could he hear Elena screaming for help. "Don't make any loud sounds or we well be next to die" Katherine w she start speared as she followed the sound. "It sounds like its coming from the attic" Stefan d to roll her brown eyes.

He wasn't sure why she was helping, but he was thankful that she did. After 5 minutes of walking on the roof all the way to the window, Stefan could see Elena tied to a chair and someone walking out of the room. Stefan brock the window by punching it soon as the person came. "Elena you're going to be fine." Stefan said but as he tried to untie her, the person came back in. "Jeremy!" Damon said as he started to fight him. "Why are you doing this?" Damon asked as he pushed him to a wall. "I want Kol to pay; I want to lose all his friends and family. He took Bonnie away from me!" Jeremy shouted. "Why would you hurt your own sister?" Damon asked with a sick face. "That wasn't my plane "Jeremy whispered. "Damon!" Stefan shouted but it was too late Katherine pushed wooden chair into the back of his chest. "Katherine why would you do this?" Stefan asked as she pushed him on to the ground and Elena knew best to just follow. "Oh its truth time. I loved you Stefan, you use me to get Elena back, me and Jeremy have a lot in common when it comes to always having to be second place " Katherine picked up a lighter and started to speak again. "Jeremy has been a sweetheart and now we are all going to die in this house." Katherine whispered. "Katherine you said that I don't have to die" Jeremy said.

"well you don't , if you can run" she said as went over to him fast, before he could even try run and broke his neck as his dead body drooped to the ground making Elena cry. Katherine dropped the lighted to ground, as the house started to go in flames. Stefan quickly picked up Elena and tried to run out of the window but Katherine wouldn't let him. Stefan pulled Elena out of the window and kicked Katherine in the face. "I hate you" he said to Katherine and dead with the house. "Bonnie?" Elena asked as she started to cry and that's when she heard crying from behind her it was Bonnie, Kol , Elijah and Klaus. "How did you get out, we followed you and went out the broken window. We couldn't find you after." Bonnie said as she hugged her.

Elena looked back up at the roof and she could see Katherine clamming out of the window and when she finely came out, she just ran away. Elena didn't say anything to the rest of them maybe it was for the best that she didn't die.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter and all my other chapters. I have decide that this would be the last for who's next mostly, because I think I'm ready to do another one and I have and its posted already today … it called **Real love means more than beautiful words **and I hope all of you have read this story with all my ups and downs on the chapter s I have done ,well read this story called real love means more than beautiful words. I would love for you guys to read it, fav, follower or even review xx

Real love means more than beautiful words is about:

It takes a strong heart to love, but it takes a stronger heart to continue to love after it has been hurt. Élans is the new girl in Beverly Hills as her family move their for work and that's when Elena's life changed she meet stefan and all his drama became her drama. Damon has a break down as stefan, Kol and Elena helps Damon, as Katherine wants stefan but can she get him?

***Its TVD story I just can't help myself lol***

I just wanted to say I'm sorry because, I know I am not the best speller and some of the things I said in this chapter you might not be able to understand or read some of the things that , I used in the story of who's next. I was told today on my new story real love means more than beautiful words about my mistakes it made me feel a little bad that I did wrong , but now I don't care this is not school or a test! I'm just making a story up for the fun of it but I am truly sorry if you couldn't read what I said at all doe xxxx


	14. the other half of whos next

This is the second half of 'who's next' is what i have posted up and well do more chapter on. i well not be adding on to this one . it well be posted on to fanfiction as **'Let the games begin! Whos next 2** plz read,fav,follow and tell me what you think if you liked this first one i done.

**This is the begine of my story and i well be adding the rest on to "Let the games begin!whos next 2"**

'Chapter 1

**One month later:**

"Hey Damon, I haven't seen you in a long time. Busy helping Bonnie plan for her wedding" Elena said as she started to think about. How she looked stupid talking to somebody who couldn't hear her speak. "Who would have thought that she would marry Kol?" she said. "Damon, Stefan doesn't hate you, he just can't watch you be like this, and he can't look at you right now. You all he has. He doesn't want to see you on your death bed. "She said trying to explain why Stefan wasn't here with her.

"I have to go now. Me and Stefan have to meet Bonnie and Kol for lunch" she said. As she got of her chair and kissed the top of his head. Elena started to walk to the door and when she turned around to look at Damon one last time. He looked so weak and it broke her heart that he couldn't move, talk or even opens his eyes.

Elena walked out of the hospital and that's when she saw her boyfriend. He had black shirt on and blue jeans. His hair looked so perfect in the light. "Babe are you coming?" Stefan asked, as he opened the car door for me. I started to walk towards that car, but Elena she needed to talk about Damon to him and today.

Xxx

"You should really go see you brother" Elena said. "We have 1 hour of driving to do and I don't really want to spend that hour talking about my brother" Stefan said as he started to drive. "Your brother could die!" Elena shouted as she gave him a little push. "Why are you shouting? Damon won't die, he can't die." Stefan said as he stopped the car.

"Just because his a vampire, doesn't mean he can't die!" Elena shouted again, this time she was angry. She couldn't just watch Stefan treat his brother like this. "Elena Damon is my big brother, if his going to die. I want to think of him as my brother that had fun and didn't care about anything. Not my brother, sick in bed that couldn't hear me or even talk to me!" he shouted and then he started to slowly talk again. "I don't want to see my brother. I don't want to see him dying every second." He whispered.

Xxx

Elena and Stefan finely got to their lunch, but they were 2 hours late. Mostly because of the fact that Elena was pushing Stefan to see Damon. What ended up making him cry and talk about his feelings? "You're late!" Bonnie said with her hands on her waist. Bonnie looked so beateufil, her hair was cute short and was curly. She had a long black dress on what made her look very powerful and strong and her smile was different. It looked more real.

"Sorry Bonnie, we went to see Damon" Elena said as she sat down. "Katherine is back in town, I saw her today." Kol said after Elena finished talking about how Stefan and Damon. "Katherine is back! She's going to come back for us" Elena said as she started to get out of her chair, but Stefan pulled her back down. "Katherine won't come for us, she can't." Stefan said as started to mumble. "If I see her, I well kill her myself."

"Katherine is not going to fuck up my wedding." Bonnie said as she turned around to look at Kol. "Some people might think we are crazy for getting married young, but it's because we are in love " he said as he started to kiss her. "You're not really young? And Bonnie is 20 now"Stefan said as Elena started to laugh.

Xxx

Bonnie last night of freedom. Elena was with Bonnie laughing at everybody on the dance floor. "Shouldn't we be worried about tomorrow?" Elena asked. "Why would I? Kol wouldn't leave me" she said as she started to giggle to herself. "No because Katherine is back and is going to try and fuck up the day!" Elena shouted over the music. Elena knew that Katherine would try and stop Bonnie and Kol wedding. Katherine is the type of person who didn't really like when people are happy.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Tell me if you would like to know the over half of 'who's next' and what you think of this chapter.


	15. Mikaelson

**_Pat 2/chapter 2_**

Today is Bonnie day, and I should be happy for her. She's going to marry the guy she loves and that should just make me so happy for my best friend but it doesn't. Katherine well came out today and started her drama, I can just feel it. "What do you think? Bonnie asked as she walked into the room. She looked amazing, her wedding dress was long and white sweetheart dress at the bottom of the dress was fishtail style. "You look amazing." I said as she turned around so, I could see the back. The back of the dress was laced at the back. "I don't know what to say, you look amazing Bonnie" I said as I went into the dressing room to put my dress on.

I, Bonnie 2 cousins and Rebekah are the bridesmaid, Caroline was going to be one but sadly she died at Kol birthday party. The brides made dress was short v necked, they was baby pink and at the back had no back. I didn't really like dress but it wasn't my day, to started acting like a drama queen. I finely had the dress on and I was ready to get my hair ready with Bonnie. "Wow your hair is just amazing" I said as I stopped and looked at Bonnie. Her hair was long and curly and her hair was more of light brown than a red now.

Xxxx

I was walking slowly behind Bonnie with the other bridesmaid. As I looked around the room, I could see her father crying. I wondered why she didn't want him to walking with her, but I didn't think it was my place to speak about it. Kol looked so cute in his black suit and white shirt. He had a smile that only Bonnie could make on him, I feel like I want to cry now. And then I saw Stefan, he was the best man and he looked so perfect, he made me smile when he saw me looking at him so he wink at me.

Finely Bonnie and Kol were standing in front of each other holding hands. I and Stefan were sitting at the front with the others. "I kol Mikaelson take you, Bonnie Bennett to be my lawfully wedded wife my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward in presence of god, our family and friends I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you and cry with you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Kol said loudly for everybody in the room to hear him say his vows to woman he loves. But I couldn't help but think about my brother, Jeremy would be so heartbroken and that I shouldn't even be here but she's is my best friend, is this wrong?

"I Bonnie Bennett, take you Kol Mikaelson to be my lawfully wedded husband my constant friend, my faithful partner and my lover from this day forward in the presence of god, out family and friends. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She said as she looked over at Kol and smiled.

I could feel Stefan hand touching mine, I must be crying. I can feel the tears coming down my face. Bonnie and Kol kissed, it was like magic and it was so beateufil. You wouldn't believe that when me and Bonnie were in high school they hated each other. Bonnie was the witch that hated vampire's and Kol were like the vampire who hated Bonnie the Bennett witch. Then one day Bonnie died trying to bring Jeremy back from the dead, but sadly she died and something happened between them on the other side. Bonnie find a spelling to bring them back and she did and now look their married and happily in love with each other.

Xxxx

"Stefan well we ever get married?" I asked, I know I was pushing it but I wanted to know. Bonnie and Kol had more ups and downs than anybody and their married so would Stefan have any type of hope that we would be together forever married like I do? "Yeah, we well soon, but are wedding would have to be much smaller than this one" he said as he kissed my head. I think he was write who would want over 200 people at the wedding? Bonnie had to have that many people because, Kol is a old vampire with friends all over the world, that would be very upset if they didn't come and see him getting married. He never looked like the guy that wanted to get married.

me and Stefan walked into the wedding party. People were on the dance floor and some was at the bar and the table. "Hey Stefan and Elena your table is the one that says close friends and family" Kol said as he took Bonnie on to the dance floor. "It looks like they're going to have their first dance." Stefan said as we quickly walked to the table.

Everybody was at their table and nobody was on the dance floor but Bonnie and Kol . His hand was on her waist and Bonnie hand was around his neck, as they slowly movie to the music. It was beateufil and it was the first time that I have ever seen Bonnie so happy.

Xxxx

All the lights come off and I don't know why, I just got scared and grabbed Stefan's arm, I don't think I wanted to let him go after that. But the lights came on and I saw how scared Bonnie was as Kol pulled Bonnie closer to him, like he was scared that somebody was going to take her away from him. "Hi Bonnie Mikaelson did you miss me?" I couldn't believe it, Katherine was facing them on the dance floor with a box in her hand, it looked like a gift but you know Katherine, couldn't do anything nice. "I have everybody in the room compelled but you, Klaus, kol, Elena, Stefan and Rebekah. Do one thing wrong and I well make your father cut his tongue out." Katherine said with an evil smile across her face, as bonnie looked so scared of what Katherine just said to her. She was happy Kol had her close to him because she wants to hurt Katherine so bad.

"So why don't I tell you the new rules of my game"

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter .

I have decide to post the other half who's next let the games begin on here, so it continues after the last chapter I did of the first "who's next"

So tell me what you think and if you would like another chapter.


End file.
